<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Get It by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182812">I Get It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Novocaine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Bottom Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Friends watching out for friends, Lust, M/M, Matt Murdock &amp; Foggy Nelson Friendship, No Sex, Past Relationship(s), Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Foggy Nelson, Protective Tony Stark, Size Difference, Size Kink, Worried Foggy Nelson, Worried Tony Stark, Worry, call HR about this one type discussions, mentions of past sex, nsfw discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was honestly surprised when Foggy had grumbled most of the way to the office, but didn't honestly begin an argument so he just let him mind wander while tapping along beside him. He was really confused when his approach didn't happen until after he'd announced to Karen that he'd found Murdock and he'd forgotten that work was a thing after one too many last night... Not until after he'd settled in and gotten started, only for Karen to head out for lunch before he rushed into his office and plopped down across from him, “You are actually insane, you know this, right? Seriously, the Hulk... Matt, seriously...”</p><p>MEANWHILE AT THE TOWER</p><p>Bruce was glaring as Tony rambled and ranted while following him, “Stark, can I eat my incredibly late breakfast in piece please?” He waved his over stuffed bag of fast food breakfast sandwiches at him. “Please, just, ramble at me after my stomach stops growling at me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Novocaine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Get It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was honestly surprised when Foggy had grumbled most of the way to the office, but didn't honestly begin an argument so he just let him mind wander while tapping along beside him. He was really confused when his approach didn't happen until after he'd announced to Karen that he'd found Murdock and he'd forgotten that work was a thing after one too many last night... Not until after he'd settled in and gotten started, only for Karen to head out for lunch before he rushed into his office and plopped down across from him, “You are actually insane, you know this, right? Seriously, the Hulk... Matt, seriously...”</p><p>Matt sighed and tossed his glasses onto the desk before shutting down his reader, “Foggy... It's, we're in an understanding okay? It's, not even like you and Marci in college.”</p><p>“That's, NOT WHAT I'M GETTING AT MATT! You realize how fucking strong that guy is?!”</p><p>Matt snorted, “Didn't stop me with Luke...” He winced and shrugged, “I've, got a type okay? I got this thing for men that can strong arm me.”</p><p>“You are, ugh!” Foggy's head hit the desk, his voice muffled by it, “You realize you're one wrong move from being a wishbone to him, right?”</p><p>“Look, Foggy, Bruce is... very afraid of that outcome, alright? So afraid that, I'm pretty sure I'm the first person he's been with in, well a very long time. I'm getting him to ease up on that panic sometimes but there's still somethings he's still pretty careful about. Honestly it just pisses me off with all the double checking and stuff. It's why we started using safe words.”</p><p>“Have you ever had to use them?” Foggy was staring at him, he could tell.</p><p>Matt shook his head, “He's used Yellow a couple times. I, uh, wanted something and um, they were things he needed to build up to. So, we started slow on those.”</p><p>“Matt, do you, ugh see how big he is?”</p><p>Matt couldn't stop the chuckle or head shake if his life depended on it, “Definitely have felt it though.”</p><p>Foggy's head slammed forward hard enough, Matt winced and tilted his head and sniffed, trying to check for damage, “I'm okay, need to hit it harder next time.”</p><p>Matt snorted and drummed his fingers on his desk, “Foggy, I just, fuck-”</p><p>“That's the problem here buddy... With Bruce Banner of all people. This guy could literally crush your skull with his bare Hand, singular, hand. How fucking drunk were you?!”</p><p>Matt sighed, “That wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last either.”</p><p>“Okay, alright, yep, I'm calling the butterfly nets,” Foggy stood up before Matt tapped his knuckle on the desk.</p><p>“Foggy, got a- personal, and definitely HR reprimand worthy question for you. If you had someone, that just pushed every hot button for you, everything just, lights up like a fucking Christmas tree when you... see them, their touch and their scent and their voice and just their presents could just get every bit of your engine revving... You'd make a go at that, wouldn't you?”</p><p>Foggy snorted, “Honestly, I wouldn't have a chance in hell at something that just hit everything at the same time. I have confidence, yes, but I also have realistic expectations. So, yeah I can see where you're going with this.”</p><p>Matt snickered, “What if they said yes?”</p><p>“Fuck, it really is Christmas if they say yes...”</p><p>“Exactly,” Matt shrugged, “He said yes. And, I mean. I'm going to do some bragging here, but- The fact that all he has to do, is just, lay back on the bed,” Matt blushed as he reached up, “And his hands just wrap my entire waist...” Matt could smell the scent change, he shook it off, “And, after it gets to the point that I'm too tired, and can't keep my legs from being useless... all he has to do is-” Matt lifted his hands up before letting them drop down on the desk. “That's, it's the biggest hot button I've got when it comes to men.”</p><p>Foggy actually coughed, holding up a finger, “Okay, I... get it... I really don't want to get it, or ever need to get it again... But, I get it. So, yeah, let's just, never discuss this again.”</p><p>Matt nodded as he grabbed his glasses to try to hide the blush as he heard Foggy rushing for the bathroom.</p><p>-</p><p>Bruce was glaring as Tony rambled and ranted while following him, “Stark, can I eat my incredibly late breakfast in piece please?” He waved his over stuffed bag of fast food breakfast sandwiches at him. “Please, just, ramble at me after my stomach stops growling at me.”</p><p>“We can do both,” Bruce 'smacked', tapped the back of Tony's hand away from the bag, “Ow, okay, I'll get my own... God, Banner, eat a Snickers while you're at it...”</p><p>Bruce growled, “They don't go with Croissan'wiches!” He at least had some time in piece to eat some at least. He may have massively underestimated his appetite though.</p><p>“Tada,” in true Tony Stark fashion, Bruce would swear the man would kick in doors if they actually swung open, he waltz in carrying more bags full of food. “They smelled good so I got some hash browns to go with.”</p><p>That's what he'd forgotten that morning. The carbs and starch always helped fill his empty stomach. “I take it I'll have to 'get my own'.”</p><p>“Hell no, Banner, unlike some people, I share... sometimes.”</p><p>Bruce chuckled at the bags shoved over to him, “So, what do you want, Tony?”</p><p>“Oh, did the Snickers kick in? That was quick-” Bruce glares as he chewed his sandwich. “Alright, so... this Murdock thing...”</p><p>Bruce grumbled as he literally ripped off the wrapped of the next sandwich and glared while waiting for the rant to begin, “We're careful, Stark.”</p><p>“Not careful enough, I mean, you don't even use condoms... Who knows what that guy has... Besides excellent taste in men.” Bruce snorted as he chewed his food before getting up to get a drink, setting a small glass down for Tony before setting the jug of juice close by. “Bruce, offer me an actual screwdriver at least...”</p><p>“I thought we agreed, no early morning drinking.”</p><p>“Banner, it's already after 10 am... there is nothing 'early' about this morning. I mean, I'm awake aren't I?”</p><p>Bruce sighed, “Matt, gets off on not using condoms, and it's not like I can catch anything from him anyway. Plus he can't really catch anything from me. 'Giant Green Rage Monster' is not a STD, Tony...”</p><p>Tony sighed and grumble, “Didn't need to know that first part. But, it is good to know the rest.”</p><p>“Coulda just said the quickest way to get him off is to come in him,” Tony was in wide eyed shot, Bruce smirked and shrugged.</p><p>“You know what, I take it back, he's good for you. Anyone that could get you strutting that hard earns it.” Bruce was blushing, trying to hide his face. “Nah, you don't get to just shrink after that kinda strut, big guy. Own it. You earned it.”</p><p>Bruce shook his head, “We are being careful though, Tony. So, no need to worry about any of that.”</p><p>“Mhm, that why FRIDAY reports damage every time he's at the Tower?”</p><p>Bruce blinks at him, “You do not monitor my Private Space...”</p><p>“Damage is damage, Banner, and damage and injury all fall under the blanket of security.”</p><p>Bruce glared, letting Tony set his freshly mixed orange juice down before he scooped him up and set him in his lap, “You do Not monitor my Private Space... Those were the rules.”</p><p>“I was just making sure nothing- Look we all figured you had something, or someone going on with as often as you've bounced your way back here, okay? We just, were worried, alright? I mean, you, as big as you are, are one slip away from crushing someone, big guy. So, yeah, I am monitoring your fun time with your very breakable human buddy...”</p><p>Bruce growled, “And I actually wanted to bend him over the bed again... Looks like I'm canceling our next session.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, I'm not saying don't have fun, Banner! I'm just-” Tony actually eeped when Bruce stood up and set him on his feet. “Look, you can literally pick me up like a child, Banner... You can hurt me even easier than one.”</p><p>“Yeah, which is why we've got safewords and I'm always in control when we change things. We test and gradually change things, we don't just decide all at once and go for it. I'm well aware he's breakable, alright? I've seen the evidence of his past. And I know he seems to be getting a lot better at accepting that some things are just not happening and some things can only go so far.”</p><p>“He ever safeword?”</p><p>Bruce shook his head, “No, he hasn't had to... I always call it long before it gets far enough that he will.”</p><p>“Not looking up for this, Banner. I expected at least one use, I mean... You're fucking massive, big guy.”</p><p>Bruce shrugged, “Apparently he had a preexisting preference toward massive. Because he didn't even have any problems our first round.”</p><p>Tony shuddered, “That, okay, that's a special first time right there, I mean-”</p><p>Bruce chuckled, “Yeah, it was.”</p><p>“Just, be careful alright? That's all I'm saying.”</p><p>Bruce smirked, “Tony, would you... I mean, if you knew you could. Would you?”</p><p>Tony shuddered, “Banner, if I knew and could... I woulda had you bend me over a table the day we met. But, I have no self preservation, and even I know there's no way in hell that's happening. And... this fucking guy just shows up one day hitting on you, and he can without flinching? That's, that's worse than me, big guy. And that scares me to not end, because I know if anything goes wrong there, you would be the one labeled responsible. Even if you're not. So just, be careful, okay?”</p><p>Bruce nodded, “Yeah, I, I get it, alright. We are being careful, but- I get it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>